


In The Deep End

by NightDragon5656



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: But I do ship Klance, F/M, I don’t know what else to tag, It will be bad though, Keith is being bullied, Keith will have a lot of shit done to him, M/M, Shallura was just convenient, This will be fluff and angst but I could do smut later on, they are in uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656
Summary: They all go to Altea University (big surprise) and live in the same apartment complex which causes some shinanegans (I don’t know how to spell that word). Lance starts to realise feelings for Keith once he sees past his tough exterior and then more shit happens. Will the two end up together? Or will Keith’s problems get in the way?





	In The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I just roasted Keith in the summary. I don’t know what to put... read my other fics and enjoy I suppose?

Chapter 1. ‘Sneeze’

Lance found Keith sneaking down the corridor near Pidge’s apartment room at around one in the morning, looking awfully suspicious. So he promptly began creeping up behind him, making sure as to make as little noise as possible with the obvious hope of making none at all, though that was impossible. Especially as it was _Lance_ creeping up behind _Keith_.

Sure enough, Lance felt a ticklish feeling in his nose and felt dread pool in his stomach as well as disappointment. It was too late to stop it and Lance let out a massive sneeze.

You can imagine the shock Lance felt when the always brooding, emo, grumpy, tough Keith screamed a high pitched and incredibly girly scream; it had Lance’s eyes dancing with mischievousness.

Keith was _never_ going to live that one down.

Keith also jumped about five metres into the air (exaggerated) and then whipped around, a terrified expression on his face.

“What the FUCK, LANCE?!” Keith practically screamed the two words and lunged at Lance, taking him by surprise and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and heavy panting.

Where an expression of fear once was, pure fury now replaced it. “You fucking... why did you..? How did you..? What?!”

He finished his pathetic attempt at a sentence with his face now showing more confusion than anger.

Lance’s face split in a wide grin and a playful, mischievous flame flickered and danced within his eyes as he stared up at Keith. “Oh you are never going to live that down.”

He practically growled and brought his left fist up over his head, making sure he would get enough momentum into his punch. Lance’s eyes widened in realisation and the grin dropped from his face, replaced by a sheepish smile.

“H-hey Keith, let’s not do this, yeah? You don’t really have to do this.”

“Where’s that playfulness gone, Lancey? It was kind of cute.” Keith says in a sickly sweet tone before slamming his hand down onto Lance’s stomach. The younger boy let out a chocked yell and pain spiked up his nervous system. Lance clutched his stomach tightly and managed to get out a forced laugh and a few words before Keith stomped away to his own apartment room. “So you think I’m cute?”

Just as Lance watched him open his door, a word floated back to him from Keith’s pretty lips “Sure.” And with that, the door slammed shut and Lance was left alone in the dark corridor of the apartment complex he shared with his friends, and a few strangers, but they were irrelevant.

Carefully, Lance pushed himself up and limped to his room next to Keith’s, clutching his stomach the whole way. As he walked inside his apartment he muttered under his breath “Why does the love of my life have to be such a fucking jerk?”


End file.
